kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Crystal Crags 2
Whoo, a new contributor! We need pictures of the secret rooms! Also, about this statement: :"They do not show up in the game, but the data still exists in the ROM. K-E's code is fixed so that the blocks display in the order they do in the game rather than the data found in the ROM." Is this behaviour documented somewhere? This could explain an anomaly Itsasoguren (+ spelling) found in Alien Twilight, where some hidden blocks on the bottom left are not the same in the game as K-E shows them. Truncated 21:29, 18 September 2008 (UTC) It could? Fuck. I don't understand it. A. Itsasoguren 21:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) (Welcome, New User) User's Re: entry edited by [[User:Itsasoguren|A. Itsasoguren] 21:49, 18 September 2008 (UTC) for clarity; New User's reply follows. (Please use headings for new entries and sign each entry with four tildes. ;-) )] I agree, but I'm not too great with formatting in wiki's. I can provide the pictures if you or someone else can format the page correctly. That behaviour isn't documented, but I noticed it while I was developing K-E. The way the levels are formatted in the ROM, it has seperate layouts for each type of block. If just so happens that in some levels, certain blocks overwrite blocks that used to be there. So some older level data still exists. The problem is knowing the order that the game reads these blocks. That's the challenge for K-E -- I was able to manipulate my code so it displayed The Crystal Crags II properly, but as you found, some other levels still show the wrong blocks which should have different blocks in place of them. I don't know the order the game reads the blocks, and that's one of the things that makes K-E incomplete. Luckily most levels don't have this issue. The blocks in regards to TCCII CAN be revealed in the game though if you were to change the player's starting position. By starting next to the ghost blocks, you'll see older blocks there initially. When the ghost blocks appear, those older blocks will no longer exist. So for a split second, the older blocks do show up. But obviously you never see this without hacking. Heya new user I wasn't saying you specifically should add pictures of the hidden rooms, just that we need them. So anyway, you're saying that you are the developer of K-E? Great to have you on board! Itsasoguren: two blocks can be placed on top of each other (which is a pretty stupid way to save data, but anyway), but only one can be shown. K-E does not perfectly emulate which block takes precedence. This is why K-E shows a hidden shooter, and the game shows a hidden P-block. Truncated 22:24, 18 September 2008 (UTC) About the hidden rooms Are there any more of these previously built, but then blocked, secret rooms in other levels? I may be a freak but I can never get too much of these little "secrets"! ;-) Westheim 20:10, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Re: About the hidden rooms I haven't discovered any. To my knowledge, The Crystal Crags II is the only level that has secret rooms that can't be accessed. Though in regards to secrets, maps 0x2E and 0x6D have hidden blocks that are impossible to reveal. Particularly on map 0x6D, because one is not only impossible to reveal, it's impossible to get as well. Also the Hidden Canyon has a flag defined, but they changed the Y position to move it outside the map area. And then in Crystal Crags II and Under Skull Mountain III, there are blocks in the game's data that never appear because they get overwritten by other blocks sharing the same area of those maps. Finally in map 0x0A, there's a P block that contains a diamond, but the actual internal value of that block is 0xF (diamond blocks are normally 0). Saxman727 20:57, 10 October 2008 (UTC)